


A lament of Love

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a repost: I made some slight changes</p><p>Stiles' ex is back in town</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lament of Love

**Author's Note:**

> the changes aren't that major. Just switched some names around

 

**Chapter one: What is what should never be, The Story of a lonely soul.**

****_Always in a rush_  
never stay on the phone long enough  
Why am I so self-important?  
Said I'd see you soon  
But that was, oh, maybe a year ago  
didn’t know time was of the essence

“Lucas. We should name him Lucas.” Derek Hale smiled. He flipped through one of the many baby books that his mother had bought over. Many of them containing books on what to name your child and if the name is best suited for the baby. He was curled up on the couch, his husband Stiles Stilinski-Hale sat next to him. His expanded belly sitting out over the blanket that the two shared. The Alpha watched as his omega scrunched up his face at the name.

“Lucas? I don’t know. I knew a Lucas and I didn’t like him very much.” Stiles responded taking the book from Derek’s hand and flipping a few pages. “How about Samuel?”

“My father’s name. And you know how that relationship ended. Pick something else.”

“Okay. How about Kyle? I like that name. We never knew anyone named Kyle so we won’t resent the name.”

“Kyle? I like it. Huh, and if it’s a girl?”

“Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale.”

“Perfect.”

“Yeah it is. I’m a genius when it comes to names.” Stiles smirked.

“A genius? It took us six weeks to come up with Kyle. I don’t see why you wouldn’t wanted to go with my first suggestion. That would have saved us a lot of time and trouble.”

Stiles froze. “Because. I don’t like the name Garrett. It sounds so pretentious. And the name does make the child. I don’t want my child to turn out to be some dick to girls or guys when he’s older.”

“If we raise him right.”

“End of discussion. I don’t like the name Garrett. We’ve settled on Kyle and that will be his name. Now. How about you go and get me some ice cream? I’m in the mood for Pistachio.”

“You hate Pistachio.”

“But the baby likes it. And I want it. Now go.”

Stiles shooed his husband up from the couch; tossing him his car keys that were beside them on the table and Stiles’ favorite leather jacket that he was curled up with as well.

“And Pickles. I want Pickles as well. And hurry back.”

                                                          ****

“Things are great. Spectacular even. The baby…He’s so happy about the baby.” Stiles was on the phone with his mother. The moment Derek left she rang, almost as if on cue.

_“I’m glad to hear that sweetie. I know how much this means to you. The life you always wanted, you finally have. A loving husband, an alpha at that. We didn’t think alpha wolves in Beacon Hills took omegas as their mates, well look at that and, a child on the way. And your past erased.”_

“Yeah. So hey. I was wondering. Are you and dad coming up? The baby could be here any moment. And I want you to be here.”

_‘Actually we are. Your father. It was going to be a surprise. But he doesn’t like being away from you like this and well. Son we’re moving to Beacon hills!”_

Stiles nearly dropped the phone. “Seriously? You’re moving out here?”

“ _Yup, your father and I, hell and even your sister decided to come too. The Stilinksi’s will be reunited once more.”_

“I can’t wait to see you. And I’m sure Derek will love to see you again. He hasn’t seen you since the wedding.”

_“It’ll be great to see our son in law again. And Melinda just can’t stop talking about her favorite brother in law.”_

“Her only brother in law. Is she still seeing that guy? Jeremy?”

“ _No. They broke up a while ago.”_

There didn’t seem to be a hint of sadness in her voice when she said it. She didn’t exactly like Jeremy.

“Why?”

_“Turns out your sister likes girls. Jeremy found out and dumped her. She actually was seeing a nice girl by the name of Kristie. I don’t know how that relationship will do once we move.”_

“I can’t believe it. Melinda likes girls.”

_“Well. We should have saw it coming. Remember when she used to marry her dolls and Barbie was always married to her Polly Pocket instead of Ken? And she did kiss Louise at the dance when she was twelve. So okay I’m not shocked.’’_

“I am. Goodness I can’t wait to see all of you.”

                                                                   ****

 

Derek returned an hour later, the pistachio ice cream nearly melted and the pickles sitting on top of the ice cream. Stiles was splayed on the couch, watching a movie.

“What took you so long?” Stiles asked. “It’s been an hour.”

“I know. I’m sorry. The Camaro ran into some trouble and wouldn’t start when I left the store. I had to call Scott to give me a tow.”

“And where’s the car?”

Stiles sat up and walked into the kitchen where Derek was putting the ice cream into the freezer. A sad look crossing his face. He would have to wait for it to freeze. He hated melted ice cream.

“Scott took it in to see what was wrong with it. Good thing this happened though. I was thinking that maybe we needed a new car anyway. With the baby coming and all that. We need something reliable. Like a minivan.”

“Derek Hale wants to drive a minivan? Now I’ve heard it all.”

“It’s more or you. You and that child are my only concern. I need you to be safe and if that means driving one of those then so be it. I’ve already talked to my mom and she’s willing to show us which one is perfect for us.”

Stiles grinned. “This is getting better and better. Not only are you finally turning in that metal death trap, but get this. My family has decided to move to Beacon Hills. All of this is becoming even more perfect.”

“Seriously? John and Claudia are moving here?”

“Yup. Along with Melinda. My entire family is coming. I’ll have everyone that I love all in one place.”

                                                ***********************************************

 

There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”

\-- Sarah Dessen

 

A week after the call, Stiles was surprised to see his parents and baby sister so soon. He thought they would at least need another month, given the amount of stuff his parents owned and then selling the house. But sure enough there they were, all smiles and giggles standing on his front porch.

“Your father actually gave the house to your aunt who just got married. You remember Cooper right? That nice fellow from the bar? Well they started dating and a few weeks after that he proposed to her. They needed a place and your father thought why the hell not? He trust them enough.” Claudia said over tea.

“Did you guys find a house yet? Where will you be staying? We have plenty of room here.”

“We found a place. On the outskirts of town. A little three bedroom place. Real nice.” John added. “And I’m sure Derek wouldn’t want us intruding anyway. Speaking of, where is my son in law?”

“With Talia. They went out to look for a minivan for the baby.”

“A minivan?” Melinda interrupted. “What happened to the Camaro? Did you break it?”

“No. I didn’t break it. It broke down. And Derek thought it was time to get something reliable for the baby.”

“Well, that’s new. Derek said he would never part with the Camaro. Said it was his baby.” John added.

Stiles smirked. “Well, he has a new baby now.”

Seconds later the front door opened and four heads whipped to the entrance. Derek smiled at the sight of his in laws. Claudia was the first one up, wrapping Derek in a vice like grip.

“Oh. How is my favorite Son in law?” she asked.

“Great Claudia. It’s so good to see you. All of you.”

John nodded and Melinda got up and waited until her mother was out of the way to give Derek a hug.

“I’ve missed you the most Melinda.”

Melinda and Claudia sat back down. Derek took a seat on the edge of the chair where Stiles was sitting.

“So…Is there a new car in the drive way yet?” Stiles asked.

“No. Mom is getting it fitted and custom tailored. She wants nothing but the best for her grandson or granddaughter.”

“Speaking of that. You’re about ready to pop Sweetie. Why didn’t you want to know beforehand what you were having?” Claudia inquired. She was inquisitive. The moment the time arrived for her to know she and John hopped on it to know what they were having. She didn’t want any surprises and she loved being ahead of the curve.

“I want to be surprised. I like the element of it. While we’re both in the room, to see the joy on both of our faces when we see him or her, in that exact moment.”

“But you can have all of that with the ultrasound.” Melinda added.

“True.” Derek began. “But I think what Stiles is saying is that in that moment, those last moments that the baby is inside of him, and pushing him or her out and seeing what he helped create.”

Melinda shrugged. “Still sounds ridiculous to me. But whatever. So since you two are getting a minivan, can I have the Camaro? Seeing as neither of you will need it anymore.”

“Hush Melinda.” Claudia shrieked. “You never know. They might still need that car.”

                                                                                      *******

Stiles and Derek decided to cook for dinner. A nice little welcome to town dinner for the Stilinksi’s and Stiles thought it was time for the Hale’s to meet the Stilinksi’s as well. Seeing as Talia and Sam couldn’t make the wedding. Not that Derek really wanted his father there anyway. And he still didn’t show up for dinner. But still. Derek’s sisters showed up as well, Laura and Cora. They wanted to meet the eccentric Claudia. Stiles might have mentioned her a lot to them.

“So. It’s nice of you all to move here. I’m sorry I didn’t get to come to the wedding. My passport had suddenly gone missing and by the time I got another one I would have missed it anyway.” Talia explained. It wasn’t really her fault. Sam didn’t want her at the wedding anyway.

“Oh. I know. I wanted to meet you all. But here we are now. Family.” Claudia smiled.

Everyone nodded before breaking off into individual conversations. Claudia and Talia began talking about making a date to go shopping for the baby. Laura, John and Derek were deep in conversation about the latest team that was announced to play in the super bowl and from Stiles was seeing, Cora and Melinda were hitting it off. Stiles sat there alone, not that he minded. He needed time to think anyway. In a few short weeks his baby would be here. Little Kyle or Claudia or Stiles was hoping for both. He wanted twins. Always had. He never bought that up to Derek. He didn’t want to freak him out with the notion of having two kids running around.

Warm hands found his and he smiled at his husband. “You okay?” he whispered.

“Fine.”

Melinda’s phone beeped moments later. She looked at it and smiled.

“What’s so funny?” Stiles asked. “Your girlfriend?”

Stiles quickly looked over at Cora. He forgot in just that short time that the girl had obviously developed a crush on his kid sister. She looked a bit hurt.

“No. actually it’s Garrett.” She smiled. Stiles froze. Why would she be talking to him?

“Garrett? Why is he calling you?”

“Oh. He’s sort of the lacrosse coach now and I was helping him whip those kids into shape and we started hanging out. I forgot to tell him I was moving.”

She replied to whatever message he sent and seconds later she handed the phone over to Stiles. “He wants to talk to you.”

Stiles grabbed the phone and excused himself. He could hear Derek asking about Garrett. He had never told him about him and he had reason enough. Garrett was a part of his past that he wanted to forget.

Stiles dialed the number. He picked up on the first ring.

“Stiles.” the voice was the same as he remembered. Cold and heartless.

“What do you want?” Stiles whispered.

_“I want to know why you left me. We were doing so well.”_

“You know damn well why I left. I have the marks to remind you. Or do you want me tell you?”

_“Stiles. Darling... Those were love marks. To prove how much I love you. And I was going to propose to you. But you left so suddenly. I didn’t get a chance to. I still love you.”_

                                                                                      *****

Stiles laid awake in bed that night. Garrett’s voice echoed in his mind. _I still love you._ Love. Right. Is that what it’s called these day?

“You still up?” Derek said groggily. It was three Am. Stiles couldn’t sleep and instead of waking Derek up he kept to himself, humming slightly.

“Yeah. But you can go back to sleep. I’m fine.” Stiles responded.

“Nope. If you’re up I’ll stay up. I don’t like you being up alone.” Derek scooted up. “Is this about that Garrett guy? Who is he anyway? Melinda didn’t tell me much.”

“He’s just an ex-boyfriend. One I left behind when I moved out here. I didn’t exactly tell him I was leaving.”

“Oh. Why didn’t you ever mention him? Was it a bad relationship?”

_Yes. It was awful. He beat me every night, abused me. Used me._

Those were the words that he wanted to say. But didn’t. Derek would freak out if he knew about that. He was slightly over protective of Stiles and sometimes his rage was downright daunting.

“It was a normal relationship. Kind of vanilla though. He wasn’t what I was looking for in a relationship. Unlike you.”

Stiles rolled over and placed a kiss on his lips. “I love you so much Derek.”

“I love you too Stiles.”

                                                                   *******

 

Garrett James had never heard of Beacon Hills before. Not until Melinda had told him about it during their late night chats. After he found out that’s where Stiles had run off too he was determined to get back to him as soon as possible. Hence the late night arrival to the quaint little town. And it wasn’t like he could just show up to Melinda’s. Not so soon. He would have to play this off, stay low for a while in town before showing up. Telling her that he decided to visit and fall in love with the town and decide to stay. Then, and only then would he request to see Stiles. The man he loved more than anything. The man that he shouldn’t have been separated from in the first place. He remembers that night all too clearly.

_Garrett had just gotten home from a much overdue dinner with his parents. The dinner had gone a bit late. So by the time Garrett had gotten home it was nearing eleven at night. All of the lights inside of the loft were turned off, he expected that much. Stiles hated sleeping with the lights on. The television was off as well. He walked up to their bedroom and was mortified. Stiles wasn’t in their bed. All of the drawers were pulled out, his stuff gone. Garrett rushed to the closets, those were empty as well. He began to get angry until a note caught his attention._

_“I can’t deal with this anymore. I’m leaving.”_

_Garrett balled up the paper and threw it in the trash._

From that moment on he made it his duty to find Stiles. No matter what. And now he’s found him.

                                      ********

 **** _When the last straw is broken_  
When the last door is closing  
I am not that dumb to stick around, stick around  
I am not got the time for looking back  
You went and let yourself slip through the cracks  
And you just keep going down, down, down  
  
I'm' going stay undercover  
Lay low need some time  
No one to save, to save  
This sick cycle's over babe 

****_Think you made your greatest mistake_  
I'm not going to call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls  
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written in your face  
You know you made it  
Your greatest mistake  
  


“What song is that?” Derek asked. He was flipping the burgers. Once again Stiles thought it would be good to have another family get together. This time a pool party had been suggested and Derek was on the grill. Stiles had the music up on full blast. Not even sure what he was listening to anymore. “It’s kind of a bummer.”

“I don’t really know. It came on and I was too tired to change the station.” Stiles replied.

Derek frowned. “Need to sit down?” He moved from the grill and walked to where Stiles was standing holding Laura’s daughter, Mariana as she flapped in the water. “I can take over if you need to go sit.”

Derek began to reach for his niece. Stiles pushed his hands away. “I’m fine. The baby kept me up all night. I didn’t get much sleep. I got this. Get back on the grill.”

Derek kissed his cheek before walking back to the unmanned grill.

“How’s everything?” Melinda asked minutes later.

“Great. Why do you ask?”

“Because. After you talked to Garrett you seemed a bit out of it. I thought Derek knew about him. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I told Derek who he was. He’s fine with it. It’s just…it felt weird talking to him after all that time.”

“Yeah. He mentioned you a lot back home. I just never knew what to tell him you know. I didn’t know much about you here.”

“You didn’t tell him where I lived did you?”

Melinda frowned. “Was I not supposed to? He wanted to know because he said he was coming down to visit me soon. I had to tell him where I lived now.”

Stiles froze. This was bad.  
“Can you take over? Mariana still wants to splash around a bit. I’m not feeling well. I’m going to go lay down for a bit.”

“Yeah sure. Do you want me to get Derek?”

“No. I just need to rest is for a bit. I’ll be back out soon.”

Melinda nodded and watched as her brother headed inside of his home. He locked the door behind him and laid on the couch. Garrett knew where he lived. He could find him. Derek would know his past. Everything would be ruined. Unless he told him the truth now. But even then. Derek would hate him and that’s something he doesn’t want. He could never allow for Derek to hate him. It would be the worst feeling in the world.

The door slid open moments later. He forgot Derek never left, even if they were just outside out of the house without the keys.

“Melinda told me you were feeling tired. Is everything okay? The baby?”

“Everything is fine. I told you. I didn’t get much sleep last night. I’m tired.”

Derek took a seat next to him. “Want me to stay with you?”

“No. go out and enjoy yourself. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want you in here alone.”

“Not alone. Kyle or Claudia is here with me.” Stiles smirked.

“That’s not what I meant Stiles.”

“I know. But really, I’m fine. Enjoy yourself. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

                                                                                      ********

 

*Garrett James*

Three weeks. Three weeks of Garrett sitting and waiting inside of his new home, not leaving, only to go grocery shopping. He called Melinda a week prior and told her that he was coming down to visit her and now here he is. Standing outside of the Stilinski home, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

“So this is where you disappeared to.” Garrett smirked the moment Melinda opened the door. She rushed into his arms.

“Garrett! It’s so good to see again. Shit I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too. It’s so quaint here. And quite.”

“Yeah. But it’s where Stiles is. And we wanted to be close to him. Especially with the baby on the way and all.”

Garrett stood still, his mouth went dry. “Baby? You didn’t mention a baby.”

“Oh. Right. He and his husband, Derek. The most amazing guy ever. They’re expecting a baby anytime now. He’s already about ready to pop. Gosh. I can’t wait. We don’t know if it’s a girl or boy yet. Stiles wanted to be surprised. And on top of the baby, you being here is going to be a surprise. I can’t wait for him to see you.”

“Same here.”

                                                          ******

“No more family gatherings until the baby is born. I can’t handle any more of that.” Derek sighed as he flopped into bed that night. Stiles was already down for the count, resting comfortably on his side, watching his husband.

“I’m sorry. I’m still kind of stoked to see my family here and I want to spend as much time possible being with them. I know when the baby arrives I won’t have much time.”

“Don’t say that. You’ll have plenty of time. I’m sure your mother and father will be here every day to see him or her. I know for a fact my mother will be. She told me so herself. She can’t wait to spoil the baby. Which could turn out to be a bad thing. Mom has a tendency to turn them into daddy’s little girls or Mama’s boys.”

“Is that a bad thing? Then they will never want to leave us.” Stiles smirked.

“And then we can never have time to enjoy ourselves and give them another baby brother or sister.”

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss, his hands began roaming downward and Stiles stopped him.

“Not now. Wait until I shed this weight. I feel like an elephant.” He muttered.

“You look beautiful to me.”

“”You have to say that. You’re my husband and I’m carrying your child. It’s in the hand book to tell me those things.”

“That’s not it.”

“It is. I want to be the ideal weight again for you. I know that’s what you like.”

“Why would you think that?”

Stiles sighed. “I saw you. A while back. You were staring at that guy in the park. The one with his shirt off. Remember? He came over to us and you could not stop watching him. So I just assume…”

“You assumed wrong. I would never…I love you. And I don’t care if you stay like that. That guy, I was staring because of the results of his workout regime. Whatever he was doing was perfect for him and I wanted to know what he was doing.”

“So you wasn’t going to leave me if I don’t shed the weight?”

“Of course not. I chose you remember. I love only you, and that baby that we created.”

                                                                             ******************

 

 **** _Dry lightning cracks across the skies_  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down 

It wasn’t the loud, piercing screams that woke Derek up, and it wasn’t his husband gripping his arm too tightly. No, what woke Derek up in the middle of the night was the cool wetness that was seeping onto his side of the bed. The moment his eyes blinked open he saw his husband, gripping the sheets in pain and yelling.

“About fucking time Derek.” He swore. “My water broke and here you are sleeping. I tried calling your mother and sisters but every time I dialed a number I had a contraction. Call them, get them over here. Now.”

Talia, Cora and Laura were Stiles’ midwives and he didn’t want to have the baby without them present. Derek quickly jumped out of bed, dialing his family, and Stiles’ on the way to get some blankets and whatever else they needed.

Kyle Parrish Stilinski-Hale and Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale were born at exactly five fifteen am, only three minutes apart, the little boy arriving first and his sister, shocking everyone in the room arrived shortly afterwards. Claudia, Talia and the rest of the family were cooing over the children while Stiles rested in his bedroom, Derek not too far from him.

“A home birth. I can’t believe you went through with one.”

“Yeah. Excruciating. But look. We got two amazing kids.”

“Two. I still can’t believe that.”

“They truly are beautiful.” Stiles blanked for a second. There was no way. He shut his eyes, hopeful that this was all a dream. But when Derek moved, the grip that he had on Stiles fading and the voice spoke again he wasn’t.

“Sorry to intrude. It’s just. I haven’t seen Stiles in a very long time and when I do he’s giving birth to two beautiful babies.”

“Who are you?” Derek asked.

Stiles wanted to scream. To tell Derek everything about him and to have him kick his ass for coming here. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want anyone to know that he was too much of a coward to stop his boyfriend from abusing him, raping him and pimping him out whenever he felt the need. No. he couldn’t tell that part. Not to anyone.

“I’m Garrett James. Stiles’ ex-boyfriend. It’s so nice to meet you Mr. Hale.”

Stiles opened his eyes again, this time he saw the two, one man that he loved and the other he despised shaking hands and smiling as if old friends.

**Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. It’s just, who knows what that could be?**

**Friday night beneath the stars**  
in a field behind your yard  
you and I are painting pictures in the sky

 **And sometimes we don't say a thing**  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
everything I need is right here by my side

 

 

For the third week in a row, Claudia and Kyle cried during the night and yet again Derek and Stiles were without sleep. Their parents told them this is what they were to expect, Sleepless nights, restless mornings. But it was all worth it.

“Your turn.” Stiles said half asleep. Derek groaned and got out of bed, turning on the hall light as he went. The twins shared a room so it wasn’t two trips. As he entered their room, the two bright eyed children instantly hushed. Melinda joked that they liked Derek more than Stiles and sometimes Stiles thought the same thing. The way that they would hush at the sight of their other father and never speak, or when he’s holding one, and Derek is with the other, the one Stiles is holding would begin to cry and that would cause Derek to pick them both up. He was hurt, yes. But Derek assured him that there was nothing wrong with him and the twins would warm up to him soon.

“Okay buds. Papa wants to sleep and Daddy is trying to sleep. You can’t keep all this crying up, if you stop crying we’ll take you to Disney world.”

The twins stared at their father, not understanding what he was saying, just amazed at him.

                                                                   ***********

                                                                                      *******************************8

 

**And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you**

**I'm only up when you're not down**  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

 

 

The following morning Stiles walked into his children’s room. Noting that Derek hadn’t returned during the night and caught him passed out in the rocking chair, both children asleep in their cribs. He took one of the babies’ blankets and wrapped around his husband. He didn’t want to wake him and instead headed downstairs. His mother and sister were already down there. He didn’t even think he gave them a key.

“Derek. He gave us one.” Melinda said holding out the spare key. “Just in case you know.”

“What are you doing here so early? It’s barely seven.”

“We wanted to see the little ones. We knew how tired you were and didn’t want to overstep. But that quick healing I’m sure you’re up for company today. So Melinda will help you cook breakfast and I’ll go up and check on the kids.” Claudia said softly as she got up from her place at the counter.

“Quiet though. Derek’s asleep. I don’t want him to wake up. He’s been up with them every night.”

Claudia nodded and headed upstairs. Melinda and Stiles began to cook.

“So. Garrett’s been asking about you. What should I tell him?”

Stiles froze. Garrett hadn’t tried to contact him. He hadn’t even made a move yet. Giving Stiles his space. But of course he’s been talking to Melinda.

“I don’t want to see him. I told you that. I’m happy with Derek. Garrett will try to ruin that. I want him to stay away from me.”

Melinda began to crack the eggs. “He just wants to reconnect. Is that so hard for you to do?”

He wanted to tell his sister the truth. About the true bastard that Garrett is. But he didn’t want to shatter her illusion of him so he stayed quiet.

“Just don’t okay. Tell him no. I want nothing to do with him. Ever.” Stiles said as he began to turn on the stove. Melinda didn’t say anything more on the subject. The sounds of identical crying put a smile on his face. .His babies were up and that meant Derek wasn’t too far behind.

“We should probably hurry. Baby wolves are restless when they don’t eat. And according to mom, you’re nursing them. The way she nursed us. First…cool. And second…How in the hell does that even work?”

Stiles smiled. It was his secret. He had a way, Derek didn’t even know about it. Omegas’ were different but in a good way.

“Don’t worry about it sis. It’s my little secret.” He smiled putting the toast in the oven and handing over the spatula for Melinda to cook the eggs.

                                                                                                          **************************

 

 **Well, you drive me crazy half the time**  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

 **Just a small town boy and girl**  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

 

After breakfast Derek headed back to sleep. Even for a wolf, not getting enough sleep was torture. Stiles allowed him as he, his sister and mother sat in the living room with the twins. Already Kyle was exhibiting Alpha traits but it wasn’t a given if he was going to be an alpha or not, but the way his eyes began flashing between yellow and his normal green every so often was an indication of that. And his sister, it was unusual but already everyone knew she was going to be an omega. It hurt Stiles a bit. He didn’t want his children as omegas but there was nothing he could about it.

“They are so precious. Take after Derek a lot though. They look so much like him.” Claudia noticed. “Not that it’s a bad thing. Derek made a name for himself in this town. People know him. Respect him. No one will dare mess with your children.”

“Yeah. They’re pretty lucky. But even if he wasn’t. I’d love them just the same. The same way I love Derek. I don’t care. As long as I have them I’m grateful.”

                                                                                                                             **********************************

 

 **And I don't try to hide my tears**  
the secrets, or my deepest fears  
through it all nobody gets me like you do

**And you know everything about me  
you say that you can't live without me**

**I'm only up when you're not down**  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

 **Well, you drive me crazy half the time**  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Garrett gave him space. It was only to lead him into a false sense of security. He wasn’t going to let stiles go that easily. He was the love of Garrett’s life. And yeah, he messed up a couple of times but he’s tried to make up for it by befriending Melinda. Perhaps if he was friends with her, helping her out then Stiles would see what good of a person that he really is and come back to him. Derek Hale and those babies were not a part of the plan. Derek would have to go, but they could raise the children together. Now he only had to convince Stiles to talk to him. Any way that he could.

                                                                             *************************************

 

“So, you slept through it all.” Stiles said once Derek woke up later that day. “Your son is showing even more signs of alpha behavior.”

“And Claudia?”

“Your mom already confirmed it. She’s going to be an omega.”

Derek took a seat next to Stiles on the couch, the twins were sleeping in their cribs. “Or she could be a delta wolf.”

Stiles stared at his husband. Deltas were virtually unheard of.

“Don’t say that. If she’s…if she was. People would want her.”

“That doesn’t mean they will get her. We can protect her if she turns out to be one.”

“Why couldn’t she be like her brother? I don’t want her to be anything less than an alpha or beta. It’s hard for omegas. Trust me I know.”

That’s how Garrett managed to take control so easily of Stiles. He was a beta, Stiles was just a meek omega that flustered at any wolf that gave him the slightest attention. He should have been stronger than that, stronger than to allow himself to be subjected to that. He didn’t want that for his daughter.

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms. “Hey. That is behind you now. Whatever happened to you when you were an unmated omega isn’t going to happen anymore. And if she turns out to be a delta or omega it’s fine. She has a loving family that will stand by her and help her out. No one will hurt her. I promise that.”

**_It's a cruel thing, you'll never know all the ways I tried  
it’s a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside_ **

**_And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head  
and I remember every word you said_ **

**_That you never were and you never will be mine  
No, you never were and you never will be mine_ **

 

“Mom wants another get together. I told her we had too many already and she said it’s never enough.” Derek said. “You think the twins are up to it?”

“Yeah. It will be good for them. Plus Scott and Isaac haven’t seen them yet and I really want to see their little girl. I haven’t baby Allison since she was born. I heard she’s an alpha, despite her parents being a beta and omega. That’s a good thing for them.”

“It is. Maybe we should invite Lydia and Aiden as well. And Danny and Ethan. And maybe even Garrett.”

Stiles stilled. That’s right. Garrett might not have been contacting Stiles but according to Derek the two are chummy.

“I don’t know.”

“Come on. It will be fun. I’ll be able to know what you were like before. He doesn’t really say much when we hang out.”

Stiles forced a smile. “Sure. Sounds fun.”

 

 

**“I walked through the door with you, the air was cold, and something about it felt like home somehow. I left my scarf there, at your sister’s house and you still got it in your drawer, even now. Oh you’re sweet disposition and my wide eyed gaze.  We’re singing in the car getting lost upstate. Autumn leaves falling down like pieces in place and I can picture it. After all these days. “**

**All too well. By Taylor Swift.**

 

The get together was something Stiles wished he would have said no to. Not only were his parents and Derek’s family cooing over the twins’ non-stop but as it turned out, Scott and Isaac’s baby girl was already displaying traits of becoming an alpha and everyone sensed that his daughter was a delta, Isaac suggested to forge their bond now so by the time they are older they can just get married. That way she won’t have to go through the trials, a set of test that was designed to help omegas find their mates but it’s actually an embarrassing thing. Stiles had to go through it and still didn’t find anyone until that night he stumbled into a local bar and met Derek. He didn’t want her to have to do that and said yes, much to Derek’s disdain. But that wasn’t the worse of it. No, the worse of it was Garrett, he watched Stiles the entire time, sipping slowly on a beer while feigning interest in whatever was being said by John Stilinski. It hurt Stiles, to know that he was here, that he knew where to find him now. But it was okay, it was going to be okay. He had Derek, Derek was his anchor, someone to bring him back when he hit his darkest days.

But sometimes it’s funny. You think everything is going to work in your favor and then it doesn’t. Claudia needed to be changed. So instead of taking Derek away from the grill Stiles took her inside the house to change her. Talia had chosen a beautiful home, one that wasn’t that hard to navigate and he found the room that she had built just for the twins, one with Claudia’s name and the other with Kyle’s for when they got older and stayed over. She headed inside of Claudia’s room, there was pink all over, plush chairs, a twin bed sat in the corner and next to that was a crib. She was thinking ahead. He found the changing table and laid her down. She was still asleep, her little fist fighting at whatever was going on in her dream. She swatted at the air and even as small as she was, and despite her being what she was going to be, she was a fighter like her father.

“I only want the best for you.” Stiles whispered as he finished changing her.

“I’m sure you do. You always said that. You want nothing but the best for your children. So I guess that’s why you left me huh? I couldn’t give you what you wanted? Not like an alpha could.”

Stiles didn’t turn around, he already knew who it was.

“You shouldn’t be in here.” Stiles gritted.

“And you shouldn’t have popped out two kids. We talked about that Stiles baby. I was your first and supposed to be last. Those kids were supposed to be mine.”

The footsteps drew near, Stiles eyes flashed the honey yellow. It wasn’t as though he could take him, but he could try. He wasn’t that same omega anymore.

“Well if you weren’t a sadistic fuck who raped and beat me and when he got bored pimped me out to his little beta friends then I wouldn’t have left you for someone who’s a lot better.” Stiles snarled. There was a strong grip on his forearm and before he knew it he was tossed against the wall. The thud woke Claudia and she began crying. Garrett walked over to her and picked her up. She instantly silenced once Garrett told her to, the traits of a delta.

“Such and obedient child. I would love to take her in.”

“Put her down.”

“I don---“

The door opened seconds later, Stiles didn’t even know it had been closed, Talia Hale was standing there. She looked from Garrett to Stiles. Her eyes flashing red for a second.

“What’s going on here?” she asked. She walked over to Stiles and helped him up. The second he was on his feet he rushed to his daughter. He yanked her out of his arm.

“Nothing Talia. I slipped and the noise scared her. He was calmed her down. I’ll clean this up later.”

Stiles walked past Talia, not bothering to look back as he heard the faint sound of Talia telling him to back off from Stiles.

                                                          *************

 

Stiles laid in bed that night completely unaware of the fact that Derek was watching him. The twins were asleep in their cribs, the lights were off, the only light coming from the hall where Derek kept it on for the kids.

“You are so beautiful.” Derek mumbled and that caught Stiles’ attention.

“What?”

“I said you’re beautiful. And you produce the most beautiful children. I’m glad you’re mine.”

                                     

                                                          **********************

**“But maybe we got lost in translation and maybe I asked for too much. But maybe this thing was a masterpiece until you tore it all up. Running scared I was there. I remember it all too well. And you called me up again just to break me like a promise. So casually cruel in the name of being honest.”**

 

The first time that Garrett was physically abusive towards Stiles happened when he lost the baby. Not like it was his fault. Garrett had sent him out for milk and there was a car accident. Both way Garrett blamed him for it and he beat him until all of the stitches that he had ripped and he had to get more. And if anyone asked him about he could blame it on the accident. It wasn’t the best thing but he loved Garrett and didn’t want to lose him. Yet feelings change and people change and he couldn’t do it anymore. He did promise Garrett forever and that was before he turned into a bastard.  And leaving was the best thing he could have done. For him and for everyone. Too bad Garrett didn’t see it that way.

 

                                                                   *************************

 

Derek took the kids to Claudia’s and that gave Stiles some time to be alone at the house. To do whatever he wanted to do. Which wasn’t much because he was only alone for five minutes and he wanted his kids back. He missed them and their noise. It was too quiet.

_Bring them back. I miss them._

Stiles texted Derek an hour later.

_No can do. They’re enjoying themselves._

_I’m bored._

_Want me to come back? I can leave them here for a while and we can have some fun. When was the last time we had us time?_

Stiles thought about it. His kids were notorious cock blockers and it had been awhile since he and Derek had a bit of fun. It was desperately missed.

_Come back now. Like right now._

_On my way babe._

Stiles dropped the phone on the chair and rushed upstairs to prepare. It wouldn’t take Derek long to make his way back.

                                                                   ***********************

 

Derek could feel himself growing harder by the second as he drove home. It had been a while since he and Stiles did anything. At all. The kids were always crying and needed their undivided attention. He told Stiles’ mom that Stiles needed him and if she could watch them for a while. Claudia wasn’t dumb. She knew what he meant.

He sped home, not obeying the speed limit but the cops wouldn’t care. He was well known in Beacon Hills. 

He reached his home in minutes, the door was unlocked and he could smell the arousal that Stiles was giving off. He followed it up the stairs, shedding his clothes as he walked and nearly doubled over when he pushed opened the door and found his husband waiting for him by the door, completely naked.

He walked forward and carefully touched the tip of Stiles’ chin, moving the boy’s head up so they were staring at each other. He gave Stiles a light kiss on the lips. Stiles pulled away after several minutes of kissing.

He dropped to his knees and began to unbutton Derek’s pants, the one thing Derek hadn’t taken off as he stripped and Stiles growled. Stiles pulled Derek’s pants down around his legs, releasing Derek’s cock, which was standing erect. Stiles moved his mouth toward the tip, kissing it sloppily before engulfing the entire length into his mouth. Derek moaned, and his hand reached and grabbed for Stiles’ cock. He wiped the bit of pre-cum that was leaking away from the head with his thumb and placed the finger in the boy’s mouth. Stiles let out a soft moan, sucking on his Derek’s thumb with passion.

“Is this what you wanted Derek? My mouth on you? Or did you want something else?” Stiles asked as he began to suck on his own fingers, getting them dripping wet with spit. Derek nodded for a brief second before he began to whimper, feeling Stiles’ fingers trace around the rim of his hole. Stiles slipped two digits into the man, completely unprepared, and smirked as Derek moaned in pleasure. This was the only time that Stiles could bring his alpha to his knees.

“Oh, Fuck Stiles.”

Stiles stood up and pushed Derek against the wall before dropping to his knees again. He pushed Derek’s legs apart. Stiles had never rimmed anyone before and this was a new experience for him. But he had found out through some avant-garde methods that this is what Derek wanted to try. Okay so more of him asking around. Derek had talked to his friends about this but never to Stiles and well, he was going to try it. Plus it seemed like fun to do.

Stiles moved his mouth to the furrowed pink hole and began to do what he saw in all those gay porn videos.  Stiles let his tongue slip out, and lick up the length of his Derek’s crack. He prodded the hole, tracing slow circles, before grabbing both cheeks in his hand and spreading Derek wide open for him. He pushed his face closer, licking and sucking, spit dribbling down his chin and down Derek’s thighs.

 Derek clenched around his tongue, whimpering and moaning from his spot. Stiles smirked to himself.

“Oh f-fuck, Stiles, fuck!”

 “Now. Now Babe,” Stiles’ whispered, he got up slowly as he pulled away and leisurely caressed Derek’s face, “Can’t save all that moaning for this, not when I want you.”

Derek turned and pressed Stiles against the wall. Screw the bed. Pressing his cock against the wet heat of Stiles’ ass. He delivered a piercing slap onto one of Stiles’ ass cheeks, watching as the smooth flesh turned pink and Stiles let out a loud moan.

 “Oh Fuck Stiles. You’re so tight.” Derek began to move, Delivering soft and slow movements

“Mm.” Stiles hummed as he took ahold of his cock.

“Oh fuck babe. Stiles began his own movement. Derek moved Stiles and took a hold of his cock, stroking it.

“I don’t think I can lost longer.” Derek moaned out. Derek hit Stiles sweet spot over and over.

“Not if you keep that up.” Stiles added. “I can’t last much longer either.”

True to their words, both men came within seconds of each other. Derek held Stiles as they came down from their orgasm.

“That was long overdue.” Stiles mumbled.

“Yeah.” Derek agreed.

                                     

                                                          ********************

 

 

 

The sound of the phone ringing alerted the men. Both had fallen asleep afterwards. It was Claudia.

“Sweetheart.” Her voice was cheerful. “It’s nearing ten, do you want me to keep the children? I have a room for them already set up.”

Stiles sat up and sure enough. It was almost ten, he forgot. And Derek was watching him. It was too late to go and bring the kids. They didn’t like driving late with them in the car.

“You can keep them. It’s too late to get them.” Stiles said. She screamed on the other end before hanging up.

“Looks like round two.” Derek smiled as he pulled Stiles into a kiss.

 

                                                                             **********************

 

 

They allowed the twins to stay with Claudia for an extra day. Derek had decided to take him out for dinner, their favorite place, a little diner on the edge of Beacon Hills. The place where they went to on their second date. It’s run by a beta and his omega to serve the needs of the omega, Stiles enjoyed himself but Derek didn’t. It didn’t matter though. As long as Stiles was happy he was happy.

“I thought you hated this place.” Stiles asked the moment they walked through the doors. Everything was still the same as before. “You told me you hated it.”

“But you enjoyed it. I know you like this place and I wanted to take you somewhere special. A thank you isn’t enough. You gave me two wonderful kids, I can’t thank you enough for that Stiles.”

**If we fade before the light and we lose the will to fight**

**Will you stay here by my side and see it through?**

**There isn’t much for us to gain, but I trust you the same.**

**I pray we never have to leave or say good bye**

**Cause I am not afraid. I’ve seen the worst this life will throw and I can take it.**

**And I’ll push it all away**

**If at the end of the day you are standing with me, who can break us?**

**As I witness the rust and leaves, a simple breeze envelopes me the mess we made appear so foreign now. I haven’t said far enough, though I meant it through the rough. This uneven road we shared is worth the wear.**

**-**

Stiles was enjoying himself, enjoying the atmosphere. Not many clubs in Beacon Hills catered to omegas and finding one that did was perfect. The alphas and betas sat idly by while the waiters and whoever else was there catered to the omegas needs. Most of the omegas in there were unmated and so many of the services provided them a chance to floozy around without consequence. And many of them hit on Stiles. Omegas were sexually attracted to other omegas if unmated and Derek had to keep his hands around Stiles’ waist the entire night to keep people from luring him to the dance floor and having their wicked way with him.

“I can’t thank you enough for this.” Stiles whispered over the sound of the band playing. It was one of his favorites and them being there on the night that they were performing was a great surprise for him.

“Don’t worry about it babe. I told you. You deserve nothing but the best. And I plan on serving you the best way I know how. So what do you say we get out of here and head home?’ Derek whispered. The lightness of his breath against Stiles’ ear sent a tingle down the omega’s spine.

“Let’s go.”

Stiles was the first one up, Grabbing Derek by the hand and leading him out the door before he stopped in his tracks. Entering the club was Garrett and some Omega that Stiles had never seen before.

“Garrett. Hey.” Derek smiled the moment he saw him. “What are you doing here? And who is this?”

Derek’s gaze turned to the omega who was hiding behind Garrett.

“This is Brett. I met him at a bar and he told me about this club. Thought I’d check it out. What are you doing here?”

“Actually we were just leaving.” Stiles interjected, trying to walk past Garrett but felt a familiar eerie feeling when he did.

“Actually we can hang back awhile Stiles. I have wanted to talk to him. Get to know the ‘you’ that I didn’t. Let’s stay.”

Stiles let out a small groan. “We had that thing. Remember?”

“I know. But come on. He’s a friend of yours and I know that you didn’t get a lot of time to speak with him.”

“Fine. But you have to make it up to me tonight.”

\--

**I don’t want to be part of the problem. I try so hard to get roughed up, fists on up, it looks that easy it looks that way to me it looks that way to you but then there’s you telling me I can then there’s you screaming say something.**

**I want the ocean right now**

**I wasn’t the ocean right now I get so jealous that I can’t even work**

**There I am in the morning I don’t like what I see. I don’t know how it’s become such a problem keep you up all night if I try to remain calm**

**How can they ask why I feel so angry do you see my problem if I never explain it but then there’s you asking me how long? Say something it’s taking me so long**

_

“I’ve never seen you around here before. Are you new to Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked. The table had suddenly become smaller as Stiles was sitting a bit too close to Garrett and every so often their legs would touch and send a tingle, a tingle that reminded him too often of the past. Brett merely nodded as he took a sip of Garrett’s drink. He stayed glued to Garrett’s side. Not once moving, not even to stretch.

“Yeah. I moved here from Lainey Island a while ago.” Brett added. “I like it here so far. Even if Garrett is the only friend I have here.”

“Your only friend?” Derek asked. “You haven’t met anyone else?”

Brett shook his head. “Nope. Garrett was the first person and I didn’t really need anyone else.”

Stiles froze. That’s how it had been when he met Garrett. He thought he didn’t need anyone else, that Garrett was enough for him and he alienated himself from his other friends. Garrett was manipulating this boy.

“Care to dance Brett?” Stiles asked, he was standing now, hand held out. Brett took one glance at Garrett who nodded before grabbing Stiles’ and following the boy onto the dance floor. A high beat song was playing as the two disappeared into the crowd.

 

\--

“So. From what I can tell you and Stiles seem very happy.” Garrett said after several minutes. He was staring at Brett and Stiles on the dance floor. A drink in hand.

“We are. We love each other very much. I couldn’t ask for a better mate.” Derek smiled to himself. “He’s perfect.”

“Yeah. I just never saw Stiles as the one to settle down. When we were---that doesn’t bother you does it? I mean me talking about our past together?”

“Not at all. Stiles doesn’t talk much about his past and when he does he gives half-truths. So it’s nice to know about him.”

“Well. When we were dating, Stiles was a wild spirit. Never stayed still, never settled. I asked him to move in with me, he said no. I asked him to marry me and he said no. He always said he never wanted children either. But look at him now. Married, two kids. He seems like a whole different person than when we were together.”

There was a sadness in his voice as he spoke and Derek didn’t catch up on it. 

“He’s…I don’t know what to say about him. I love him. He loves me and he gave me the most wonderful children I could ask for. I owe him everything.”

\--

“You and Garrett seem content.” The song had slowed, Stiles took Brett into his arms, much to the displeasure of Derek. It was harmless. Both knew it.

“He’s the only person I know here. And he’s so nice to me. So sweet.”

“He’s not the only person. Derek and I are here. Especially me if you ever need to talk. I’m always here.”

\--

Once the song ended Garrett had decided to leave. He couldn’t take seeing Stiles and Derek so happy anymore. He bid them goodbye, Stiles slipping his number and Derek’s into Brett’s pocket once they hugged. He could see where the relationship between them was heading and he didn’t want Brett to end up like him.

“Where are we going?” Brett asked. Garrett hadn’t spoken, he had grabbed the boy’s hand and led him to the jeep that he rented when he arrived. Brett didn’t speak either, at least until they passed Brett’s house.

“My house. I mean we’ve been seeing each other for a while and I think it’s time we take the next step. That is if you want to.”

Brett began to blush. “You mean you want to…You know? With me? Why?’

“I like you Brett. A lot. And I thought maybe you might feel the same way. But if you’re not ready. I know that single Omegas tend to get far than par treatment and I don’t want to see you hurt. Especially not in a town like Beacon Hills.”

-

The mating sequence isn’t something to take lightly and often it never really sticks. When Garrett claimed Stiles that first time he thought for sure that it would stick. But Stiles leaving him proved otherwise. When you mate someone they aren’t supposed to leave you. That’s why he even mated with him. He didn’t want to lose him. He later found out that it has to be a mutual feeling with the mates. Both have to feel the same way. Stiles didn’t feel that way. So now, as he has Brett moaning beneath him, it’s a false mating, he doesn’t love Brett. Not the way that he loves Stiles. But the thing about Brett is that he won’t leave Garrett. He’s too dependent on him.  And he does need someone to fill the time until he gets Stiles’ back.

“Tell me you love me.” Garrett demanded. He nipped at the boy’s neck, leaving a mark.

“I love you.” Brett responded back. “More than anything.”

“Promise me you’ll never leave me.”

“I promise.”

\--

"You mean like this?" Derek dropped to his knees and unzipped Stiles’ pants. He pulled out Stiles’ still hard cock and put it in his mouth. The moment they left the club Stiles was suddenly horny, pulling at Derek’s clothes and pants until the Alpha couldn’t take it anymore and pulled off to the side of the road. Stiles’ commanding and demanding satisfaction from his husband. They had done it in the woods before, scaring several woodland creatures. So this time was no different than before.

 Stiles’ grabbed his hair as Derek was bobbing back and forth. He bit down on Stiles’ cock the moment Stiles’ pulled a bit too tightly. Stiles let out an unmanly shriek at the nip and Derek smirked. Derek stood up from his position on the ground, the moss and mud ruining his pants but he didn’t care.  That’s when Stiles’ grabbed him, pushed him against the large oak tree; pulled down his pants and put his cock inside of Derek's puckering hole. Derek wailed out in pain since there wasn't any lube or cum to smooth everything out. Sometimes he forgets who the alpha is and who the omega is. Like he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t admit it, he liked when Stiles took control. 

He moved in and out of Derek who had now grabbed his own cock and was playing with himself. Eliciting sinful moans into the night air. Stiles’ removed Derek’s hands and grabbed his husband’s cock and pumped him.

He ran his thumb over the slit of the cock and that's when he felt the wet, sticky pre- cum on Derek's cock. He pulled out and turned Derek over and dropped to his knees, sucked his cock until Derek came all of his face. He let the hot liquid run down his cheek, not bothering to clean it up. It was a reminder that this was the man that loved him, that would never hurt him no matter what. He was Derek’s and Derek was his.

“I love you Derek. I know I’ve said it a million times and I’ll say it a million more. I love you, I love you, I love you and I’m so glad you chose me.”

“I love you too Stiles. Forever and always right?”

Stiles let out a soft chuckle. He loved when Derek quotes his favorite omega based shows, even though Derek claims he only watches omega shows to better understand Stiles. Right.

“Babe. I love when you quote ‘One tree Hill’ to me.” Stiles muttered, placing a kiss on his lips. “And we should probably get going. I miss my twins.”

\--

Garrett watched as Brett slept. He knew what he wanted to do to the boy and he would allow him. He needed to change his hair color. It was much too blonde for his liking. And he needed to get him some new clothes. They didn’t—they weren’t what he was looking for. And he needed dimples. He was going to make the boy into a carbon copy of Stiles. His Stiles. The Stiles that wouldn’t leave him, the one that would disobey him or make him angry to the point where he would have to hurt him.  He would make him into something that he could be proud of. It would be a test of sorts. To see if he could actually break him in. and if he could break in Brett, then there was still a chance he could break in Stiles. The omega needed to remember who the real man in the relationship is.

_

 

“They are so precious.” Stiles smiled over the bassinets that his children were in. They were going to let them stay a bit longer but Stiles couldn’t bear to be from them and they headed to Claudia’s to get them. She was sad to part with her grandchildren but knew the pull of children. You love them too much and hate to be away from them.

“They are. And they look more and more like you each day. I don’t see much of me anymore.”

“I see a lot of you in them. They have your fighting spirit, Especially Kyle. He takes so much after you. Not looks wise but in other areas. I’m proud to have made them with you.”

“Me too.”

__

_“A hope upon a star has led me here. It’s someplace I don’t want to be. It’s a desolate land, filled with grief, despondency, aching and hurt. This wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to find someone that would love me. And even though he does, love me that is. His love is different than what I know and I can’t take it. I want to leave. I want to run away. But I can’t. I know that he will find me. And then, I just don’t know. I’m scared. Help me. Someone please help me. I don’t think I can do this anymore. I want—I need to leave him. I just don’t have the strength to do so. Someone, anyone. Help me._

Stiles had written that the third time that Garrett had hit him. He was sick of it, tired but didn’t know who to turn to. He wanted to send it to his mother. His father, his sister. Someone but no one would hear his plea. His parents doted on Garrett, Melinda looked up to him. And he had no friends because of Garrett. He was hopeless and afraid. And didn’t know how to get out of it.

__

 **I wanna feel the touch of your lips**  
the closeness of your body  
Would you wanna be my first kiss  
I wanna be your last and only  
You’re the one I wanna grow old with  
Share a life and build a family  
Don't you wanna be the one  
that'll write this happy ending  
  
I just wanna be with you  
and I don't know what to do  
Holding me back your holding me back  
I just wanna be I just wanna be

It doesn’t take long to find out if you’re pregnant. It really doesn’t. Not when you’re a wolf. So when Brett found out he was pregnant a week later he couldn’t contain himself. He wanted to tell someone, anyone and the first person that popped into his mind was Stiles. He had only called him once after the club and that was to tell him that he and Garrett had mated. Now this time it was to tell him that he was expecting his first child with Garrett. A child he couldn’t wait to tell his mother about. 

“That’s fantastic.” Stiles smiled, or at least faked smiled. Garrett didn’t deserve children. He would probably just screw them up.

“It’s my first and I am so happy. I haven’t told him yet and I hope he’s as excited as I am about it. I don’t want to disappoint him or anything.”

“He won’t be. Garrett has always wanted children. I wasn’t the person to give him that. You are. You’re his Mate and he’ll love the child, and you more than anything. Trust me on that.”

Stiles placed a hand on Brett’s. A sort of soothing gesture. For who, he didn’t know and it terrified him beyond anything he had felt.

\--

 

 

 

                                      ****__  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
